His mate
by DBZchick1999
Summary: For as long as she can remember, Bulma has always had dreams of a boy with hair that stood up like a flame. This boy only asks one question, where are you? But every time she tries to answer, the dream ends. When a new student transfers to her school, she has to ask herself who is the boy in her dreams, really, and what is his connection to her.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: Hey this is Dbzchick1999, and this is my first fanfic. If you like this chapter, tell me, and I will add to it. If no one comments, then I will assume that no one wants me to continue. Also, I accept flames. Please tell me anything you can so I improve my writing, thank you :)**

**Prologue**

My blood pumped through my veins as I chased down my prey, a large elk. In reality ,I could have pounced and been done with it, but I didn't, because I loved to chase my prey down. I swiftly avoided trees as I gained on the elk. I grew tired of this game, so I pounced, but as soon as I was in the air, a little red ball with a little girl hot on its trail rolled in between me and my prey. I probably would have killed her if she hadn't looked up at me. I felt myself fall back in surprise of the two crystal orbs that stared up at me, my intended prey forgotten. Her angelic pale face was framed by the oddest color of hair, blue. But, strangely, I loved it. I stared as her eyes widened. She couldn't have been more than six or seven. She held the ball protectively in her arms. The wind blew her scent towards me. I almost fainted as the divine scent of cherry blossoms floated towards me. I was snapped out of my daze as she started to move toward me, a curious gleam in her eyes. I started to back away. "Bulma!" a cheery, female voice yelled. The girl, Bulma, I guessed, turned towards the voice, looked back at me, and frowned. She shook her head and walked away. I tried my hardest not to follow her, but the urge grew too strong, so I shifted back to my human form. I am a twelve-year-old boy with a wiry body. My hair was jet black, and stuck up like a flame. My bangs were short and pushed to the side, so they didnt get in my way. I looked down at my body, now realizing the problem, I was naked. '_Well this is an issue, I cant just walk out there naked' _I thought. So I reluctantly shifted back to my other form. I began to watch her from the shadows. She was in the park playing with another girl her age. "Come on ChiChi, pass me the ball!" Bulma laughed. If her voice was heaven, there must be something better than heaven to describe her laugh. The other girl, ChiChi smiled in return and tossed her the ball. They continued to play their game until a woman with navy hair, dressed in all black, came over to them and said " Bulma, you and ChiChi get in the car, Sam will take you there." As soon as she said that, a similarly dressed woman with purple hair was at the two children's sides. " Come on, I'll take you guys for ice cream," the purple haired woman said. "Ok!" two girls yelled with excitement. "I'll be just a moment," said the navy haired woman. The two women shared a glance, and for a split second they both stared right at me. No, that's impossible because the shadows hid me from human eyes. The woman with purple hair took the two kids to the car, and then the woman with navy blue hair walked towards me, her eyes glared into mine. I crouched defensively when she stopped right in front of me and said "Shift, mongrel, before my patience runs out and I kill you," the words were dripping with venom. I felt rage and defiance build up inside of me, but my body wasnt doing what my mind was telling it. I shifted back against my will, then I glared at her, knowing she had something to do with it. "Who are you?" I growled. She smirked "You can call me Isis." She took off her sunglasses to reveal silver eyes. Her smile widened, revealing two fangs. "And if you wish to keep that face handsome, you better not come near Bulma or ChiChi _ever _again," as she spoke I started to feel my insides start to freeze. " Now leave," I intended to stay there and fight her, but my body didn't obey and I shifted and run away. But the one thing I knew I was going to disobey her on was that I was going to continue to be near my mate. I became surprised at my last thought. '_My mate?' _then I smirked ' _of course, its only fitting,' _I grinned then continued to run.


	2. Chapter 1 Late again

**Authors note: Thanks, for giving me constructive criticism, it helped. Oh, by the way, KimiruMai, I would love for you to help me. Thanks again :)! This chapter may be a little suckish, because I am trying to introduce all the characters. WARNING! There is a little Bulma X Yamcha. It wasn't fun to write, but it will make the next chapter interesting. Also I read over some other fanfics I realized they all had something I didn't, disclaimers! So here it is!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters in this story (minus Isis and Sam) Akira Toriyama does. I own the story, not the characters! **

** Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 1

I blinked as I noticed my familiar surroundings. I dreamed of this place every time I closed my eyes. I walked past the patches of daisies to the crystal clear pool of water in the center of the clearing. Violet flowers with flecks of blue were reflected in the water. I stared down at my reflection. I wore a Strapless, turquoise dress, with a black flower embroidery near the bottom. The dress reached down to my ankles, I stared at my feet realizing they were bare. My electric blue hair was down in waves. I noticed a darker form next to me in my reflection. It was slightly blurry, but then it cleared, and I saw the image of a man. His hair was black and stood up like a flame, and he wore black pants with a navy blue t-shirt that exposed muscles that every man dreamed about.

"Where are you?" he demanded. His expression shifted into to an impatient glare.

I looked up from the water, to where he should be. But he wasn't there. Confused, I looked back down at the water. I opened my mouth to demand who he was.'

I shot up as my alarm annoyingly screeched. I quickly turned it off, while trying to recover from the mini heart-attack it gave me. 'Ugh! Stupid alarm clock!' I had been so close to finding out who the man was, but I was used to It. Every time I tried to ask him who he was, the dream ended. It's so unfair, he gets to ask me questions, and if I so much as speak, the dream ends. Whatever, it's just a dream, right? I don't understand why it bugs me so much. I go to my closet to find something to wear. After a few minutes of searching, I found a white peasant top with a gold chain attached, a pair of blue skinny jeans, and white sandals. I went to take shower and brush my teeth. When I got out of the shower, I straightened my long waist length hair, and got dress then I ran downstairs to get a piece of toast. I took one look at the time and thought 'ChiChi's going to kill me!'

" Oh, Bulma dear, is that all your going to eat for breakfast? Let me cook you something to eat." My mother said as she walked into the kitchen. Her blonde hair was in its usual style, and she wore a blue dress.

"I can't, mom, Im going to be late." I said.

"Fine, but you have to let me cook you breakfast tomorrow," she said, pouting.

"Ok mom, bye." I said, running out the door to my silver Lexus. I drove well over the speed limits to get to ChiChi's house. When I got there, I honked the horn and ChiChi came running out wearing out wearing a red soccer shirt and a pair of black shorts. Her black hair was in a pony tail. She glared at me as she got in my car.

"We're going to be late." She said angrily.

" Yeah, I know, sorry" I apologized as I pulled out of her driveway.

"Mr.P is going to kill us if we're late to his class again!" ChiChi continued her angry tirade.

"Sorry Chi," I said trying to soften her anger by using her nickname.

"Whatever," she said crossing her arms. Yep, she was still angry. When we got to school, ChiChi had cooled off a little, but we were definitely going to be at least five minutes late. We ran to our lockers not wanting to be later than we already were, but my stupid locker had other plans, and it took us five minutes to open it. When we walked into Mr. P's classroom He turned around and glared at us. He was wearing a purple t-shirt, baggy purple pants, a light blue, and brown shoes that looked like something a

"Nice that you could join us, and ." his voice was sickly sweet. Knowing we were in trouble, we quietly walked to our seats.

"As I was saying, tomorrow we will be having a two new students, and since and think it's ok to be late to my class everyday, they will be showing them around to help them find their class, and they will be showing up one hour before class to help me grade papers." He said smirking. "Now open your textbooks to page 200, and let's read the chapter on Namekia. Namekia was an ancient civilization."

"Like Atlantis," some kid in the front blurted out.

"No, not like Atlantis," Mr.P looked a little annoyed at the kid's outburst, "Namekia and Atlantis were enemies."

"Why?" the same kid asked.

"Their allies were enemies. When Namekia chose Atlantis' sworn enemy was their ally, Atlantis attacked them. They destroyed Namekia, and almost killed all of the Namekians, but the Namekians' ally sent a hero to help them fight off Atlantis' attack. The hero defeated the Atlantians' army, but Namekia was destroyed, so the Namekians' ally gave them a new land. This land was hidden, so that Atlantis could never find it. The Namekians called it Namek. They still live there, but some have decided to blend in with normal humans." said Mr.P.

Nobody else said anything for the rest of class. I don't think anyone noticed, but he was talking as if the Namekians weren't human. After class, I walked off to my second period class, ChiChi wasn't in it, but the hottest quarterback in Ouran high school history was in it, Yamcha. He had long, spiky, black hair. His skin was perfectly tanned, and he had dark brown eyes that you can stare into for hours, because they were so deep. The only imperfection was the scar ran over his right eye, and the scar on his cheek, but they only maximized his perfection.

"Hey Bulma," I heard him breathe huskily in my ear. "Are you coming to my game tomorrow night?"

"That depends, do you want me there?" I turned around and grinned flirtatiously. He was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

"No," I was a little taken aback by his answer, when he continued "I need you there." he grinned, but I could tell he was serious.

"Ok, I'll be there." he beamed.

"Ok class, back in your seats." , my English teacher said. He was a short , round African American man that dressed sort of like a genie. He wore white baggy pants, a vest, and a white turban with a red jewel in the center. He's my favorite teacher. He assigns no homework, and he's more laid back then most teachers.

"Today, we will be practicing expository writing." he said. We all chose a topic. He gave us books on those topics, and we spent the whole class writing notes.

"Hey Bulma do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends." Yamcha asked me at the end of class. I thought about saying no, because she was going to be there, Marron. Up until the 8th grade, Marron ChiChi, and I were friends. When Yamcha starting noticing me, she started to change. Originally, she was a tan, brunette with brown eyes, but she dyed her hair blue, bought blue contacts, and she had surgery to make her skin paler, like mine. Then she started acting like a real jerk to ChiChi and I. When she was at our houses, she would steal from us. She started talking about us behind our back, and when we confronted her about it, she dumped her lunch on us. After that we stopped hanging out with her.

"Yeah, I'd love to eat lunch with you and your friends." I said. Marron wasn't going to stop me from eating with the hottest boy in school. I wasnt worried that ChiChi would think I ditched her, because she already told me she wasn't eating lunch today, because she had to make up a test for Mr. Kai. is the math teacher. I had him for fifth period. He was kind of funny, but most of his jokes were kind of lame.

When we were in the lunch room, I got in line, grabbed a cheese pizza, a brownie, and a lemonade, and payed for lunch. Then I walked over to Yamcha's table and sat right next to him, and right across from Marron.

"Hey Bulma." much to my distaste, it wasn't Yamcha who spoke, it was Marron. Her tone held a hint of disdain. " Long time, no see."

"Yeah, wonder why that is," I said sarcastically.

"You sure you want to eat that brownie, you've been looking a little chunky lately." Marron said smirking.

"Oh, is that a pimple I see or are you a growing a second head?" I smirked as she squeked and covered her nose. I heard the whole table snicker, even Yamcha sported a wide smile. The rest of lunch went by with Yamcha and I flirting and Marron trying to get me back for the pimple comment. The weird thing was, every time Yamcha touched me, a tidal wave of guilt hit me like a brick, and I couldnt get the man from my dreams out of my mind. When lunch period ended, I said goodbye to Yamcha, and ran off to meet ChiChi at the gym.

"Hey," she said as she ran up to me "where've you been?"

"Nowhere," I paused, giving a secretive grin. "Just eating lunch with the hottest boy at Ouran!" I said smiling widely.

"No way! You had lunch with Yamcha! But what about Marron?" she asked.

"By the end of lunch, she was speechless." I said.

"Marron, speechless? No way!" we laughed as we went to the locker rooms to change. When we came out, Mr. King had everyone doing stretches. Mr. Yemma wore a white t-shirt and black shorts. Mr. Yemma was built like a body builder, and his skin always had a reddish tint to it.

"Now let's head out to the track to run some laps," he said. Everybody groaned as we headed out to the field. ChiChi and I jogged side by side as I gave her in full detail what happened during lunch. After running seven laps, everyone was drenched in sweat. I'm in great shape, but even I felt like I was dying by the end of class. I showered in five minutes and changed back into my normal clothes.

"Ugh, I feel like a part of me just died," ChiChi complained.

"I know what you mean, my legs feel like jello," I said. We walked downstairs to the art room. We had art with Mrs.S. The rest of her name was unknown, no one asked what it was, and she never said anything about it. Her hair was the same color of her eyes and she wore a skin tight blue dress that stopped right above her knees. She wore a white feather boa and white heels. She was really weird. Sometimes when she was really angry her eyes would flash crimson, but when I blinked, her eyes were back to their weird orange- brown color. She hissed when she spoke. Instead of yes please, she would say yesssss pleasssse. Mrs.S really hated me, and she took every opportunity to try and make me look stupid, but my IQ is way higher than hers. So there was no way to make me look stupid. In fact, because it's so high, I'm not required to come to school, but I decided to come anyways.

"Now classsss," she hissed "I want you all to draw the one placcccce that you love more than anything. It can be the school, your home, or maybe even the mall. Anywhere is fine, asssss long as it holdssss meaning for you." she then stared at me and smirked "Mrs. Briefs would probably draw Good Will, because we all know how much meaning it has for her." her voice had a nasty edge that I didn't like.

"Oh Mrs.S, I've never had the pleasure of going there, but I'm sure you've been there plenty of times," I said looking over her clothes mockingly. Her eyes flashed a brilliant red crimson, then went back to normal as she smoothed out her dress.

"Well, you kidsssssss know where the drawing paper is, so after you sketch the landscape, use the drawing paper." she said glaring at me, and I glared right back at her.

"Gosh, it's like you want her to hate you," ChiChi said disapprovingly. I looked back down at ChiChi.

"Hey, she started it." I said in my defense.

"Bulma, that sounds really childish." she said in the same tone.

"Whatever, Chi." I said rolling my eyes. "So what are you going to draw?" I asked.

"Im going to draw the park we first met at," she said smiling.

"Aw, Chi that's totally awesome!" I said grinning.

"What are you going to draw?" she asked.

"I don't know. Im just going to draw, and see what it becomes." I said. We began to sketch our landscapes. I wasn't paying too much attention to my work. I was just letting the pencil do the work. When I looked down to see the clearing from my dreams.

"Is that what I think it is?" ChiChi asked. I looked over at her and saw her studying my sketch. ChiChi knew about my dreams. She was the only person who knows about them. After I told her, I thought she was going to think I was some kind lunatic, but she just smiled and said it was ok.

"Yes, I was just drawing and then it became this. I never realized this before, but I have always wanted to draw it and make it real." I said.

She nodded and breathed "It's as beautiful as you described it."

"Is that him?" she asked. I nodded and looked at the water and saw him. My picture didn't do him the justice he deserved, but he was still beautiful. No amount of shading could ever show just how deep his onyx eyes really were. A scowl adorned his perfect features. On anyone else, it would have made them look stupid, but on him it looked kind of sexy.

I looked over at ChiChi's drawing and saw a place that brought back a lot of memories. It was of a park I used to go to when I was younger. I met ChiChi, when I went to the park on my fifth birthday. She had piggy tails and wore a red dress that went down to her knees. She had been crying, because a park bully had taken her ball. I ran up to the boy and kicked him in the shin, he dropped the ball and started hopping up and down. I grabbed the ball, then grabbed ChiChi's hand, and we started running. After that we became best friends.

"Aw, Chi it's beautiful." I said.

"Thanks, but I can't decide if I should draw you kicking that boy in the shin."

"Oh yeah! You should definitely draw that!" I said laughing at the memory of the boys face.

"Ok, I will." we laughed and contined to draw. After the bell rang, I walked off to math, and Chi went to language arts.

"How do you make time fly?" asked?

"I don't know how?" the class asked in unison. I rolled my eyes, I'd heard this over a thousand times.

"You throw a clock!" he bursts out laughing. When nobody laughed with him, he stared at everyone and crossed his arms and said "If you don't have a sense of humor, I won't pass any of you." Then everybody started laughing. After that, he gave us a sheet with 100 algebra questions, and said "do 25 of these problems in class, and do another 25 for homework. If you finish the first 25 you can start on your homework." I finished 45 questions by the end of class. Then groaned as I rushed off to 's class

is the single most hated teacher in the entire school. He swamps everyone with homework, he yells at you for the stupidest things. He thought everyone in the class was an idiot, and made sure we knew it. looked like an older version of Mr.P, but , the principle, and could be brothers. There's only one difference was way nicer than .

"Listen up Brats!" said. "I am retiring tomorrow, so after today, I never have to see you fools again." he said in his scratchy voice. The cheers of class 2-B were heard all over the school. Even though it was his last day, he still gave us a bunch of homework. I walked to my locker and grabbed by backpack and waited for ChiChi.

"Ready to go, Bulma?" I looked up to see ChiChi with her backpack in her hand.

"How did you get your backpack? I was standing here the whole time." I asked.

"I came here after seventh period. Now let's go I have a lot of homework." she said. After I drove ChiChi home I went home and did the last five problems on my math homework.

I had just finished my science homework, when my mom walked into my room and told me sinner was ready. I walked downstairs and sat at the dinner table, while my mom uncovered the trays of food. There was ceaser salad, chicken sandwiches and three slices of chocolate cake, and I took one of each.

"Bulma, your teacher called and said you would be going in one hour early tomorrow, is that true?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, I was late again." I said.

"Oh you're going to school early tomorrow, then I guess I'll have to wake up early to cook your breakfast tomorrow." my mother pondered.

"Oh, that's ok, mom. I'll just eat a piece of toast." I said.

"no I want to cook you breakfast." my mom said smiling.

"Ok." I said shrugging my shoulders.

After dinner, I ran upstairs to change my clothes. I changed into a pair of baggy, green shorts that barely covered my thighs. Then I brushed my teeth and went to sleep.

I didn't have any dreams that night. It disturbed me to not see him, even if he was a dream. I shook my head and got up to get ready. I was dressed in record time. I wore a long, casual, purple and white striped, batwing t-shirt with long sleeves, and a pair of skin tight skinny jeans with calf length black boots, and my blue hair was curled.

I ran downstairs to see my mom had cooked me breakfast. I quickly thanked her as I scarfed down my omelet and toast with strawberry jelly, then chugged my milk. I ran out the door, and called ChiChi and told her I was on my way. When I got to her house I texted her and told her I was there. She came out in a pink shirt with blue skinny jeans with black converse, and her hair was down.

"Wow Bulma, I think we're going to make it on time," she said incredulously as we pulled out of her neighborhood.

"Yeah, I know, I can hardly believe it myself." I laughed as I drove towards the school. When we got there I pulled into an open parking space, and we walked to our lockers, grabbed our books for first and second period. Then we walked over to Mr.P's classroom where he sat at his desk waiting.

He raised his eyebrow and said "see, you girls can be on time." we laughed in response, then he handed us the tests he wanted us to grade, and we spent the rest of the hour grading tests in silence. At the end of the hour me and ChiChi spoke to each other, until class started.

Mr. P started saying something about the new student, but I wasn't really listening. I was doodling on the side of my paper. For some reason, I felt compelled to look up, and when I did, my jaw dropped, because there stood the man of my dreams, literally. He wore ripped, black jeans with a dark blue t-shirt with a black jacket, and his onyx eyes were staring right at me. I barely registered the fact that the boy standing next to him was speaking.

"My name's Vegeta," he said in a deep voice.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the long wait, this chapter took forever to write. Tell me if you like it don't like it whatever. I love reading your reviews, so please tell me what you think. Also, if you think it may be too long, please tell me. Anyways, enjoy! :)**_

_**disclaimer Dont own DBZ characters, Toriyama does.**_

_**Chapter**_** _2_**

"My name's Vegeta." he said.

My heart hammered against my chest, and my eyes were as wide as saucers. 'He looked a lot taller in my dreams.' I couldn't believe it! Of all the things that I could be thinking of, I was thinking about how tall he was. After the though passed my mind, I noticed that his smirk turned into a glare. His eyes seemed to pierce me like knives.

"After class, you and Goku need to come to my desk." Mr.P said to the boy, Vegeta. He wore his usual clothes. "Oh, and , you two also need to come to my desk." he said, turning his attention towards ChiChi and I, after a moment of thought. "We will be having a quiz on what we learned yesterday."

"But Mr.P, we weren't here yesterday." the other boy, Goku, I think, said. He wore baggy blue jeans with a bright orange hoodie, and wore a pair of orange converse. His black hair stuck up, oddly, in seven different directions. I don't know why, but something about his dark eyes told me he was a pretty cool person, despite his childish demeanor.

"Yes, but this will be about Namekia, and you two should know about it." Mr.P said.

"How do you know they learned about Namekia?" one of the girl's in front said, while eyeing Vegeta hungrily. I didn't like that. I didn't like that one bit. My eyes were narrowed to slits, how dare she stare at my dream boy like that! 'Woah Bulma!' I thought to myself. Just because he starred in my dreams every night didn't mean he was mine.

"Their teacher emailed me, informing me of what curriculum they had studied." Mr.P said. I almost didn't notice how he seemed to think about the question before he answered. That's weird, why would he have to think about it? "This quiz should take you the entire period, if you finish before the end of class, then you can grab your homework for tonight." he said as he passed out the quiz. I could see why it would take the period to finish. There was like 10 essay questions, there was 10 multiple choice questions, and 15 questions where you have to explain your answer. It would only take me half the class period to finish. All of a sudden, I felt a sudden prickly sensation on my back.

I turned around to see Vegeta look back down at his quiz. Was he just staring at me? I turned back around to my quiz. It should have only taken me half the period, but I couldn't concentrate, because I could feel his gaze on my back. I finished with ten minutes to spare. I gave the test to Mr.P and grabbed the homework. I finished it in five minutes, because it was super easy. Then I decided to help ChiChi do her homework. After class, we walked up to Mr.P's desk.

"Here are Goku and Vegeta's schedules." he said as he handed me the schedules. From the paper, I could tell Vegeta and I had first and second period together, and Goku and I shared fifth and sixth period together. I smiled widely, because that would be the perfect time to get to know the man I saw behind my eyes every time they closed.

"Ok, come on." I said motioning for Vegeta to follow me. He smirked, and leaned so close to me that I could feel his breath on my cheek. My body reacted in strange ways to his close presence. My heart was pounding as loud as a drum, and my breaths came out in short gasps.

"Eager to get to class are we, or maybe you're just excited about spending alone time with me." he said. I flushed angrily and kicked him in the shin. He wasn't even fazed as he laughed and starting walking away. I ran after him, so I could show him how to get to class.

"Hey Bulma." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up to soon enough to feel Yamcha's lips lightly brush my cheek. Could anyone tell I was as red as an apple? My skin went back to normal, when I heard the man next to me growl.

"Hi, I'm Vegeta." he said as he stepped in front of me, blocking my view of Yamcha. I stepped around Vegeta, so I could see Yamcha. I hadn't noticed what he was wearing before, but now I could see he wore a dark green Abercrombie polo t-shirt with baggy blue jeans, and green converse. Yamcha's eyes narrowed slightly, but he still wore his grin.

He grabbed Vegeta's hand tightly and said "nice to meet you Vegeta, my name's Yamcha." the way he said it implied that he didn't think it was nice at all. 'I wonder why they seem angry with each other' I thought to myself. Vegeta looked back at me incredulously. 'What was that about?'

"Class, take your seats, please." said as he entered the room. I watched as his eyes went straight to Vegeta and his eyes widened slightly. "Oh, I see we have a new student." he said. Was it me, or did he sound uncomfortable? I watched Vegeta hand him the pink slip and back away. Why did look so nervous?

'Hey Bulma, what was up with the new kid?

-Yamcha'

I stared at the note that was on my desk. I looked up at Yamcha shrugged my shoulders. I wanted to know that myself.

"Ok, you will all work on identifying the differences between expository and persuasive writing. This worksheet should only take ten minutes, after you finish, read silently for the rest of the period." said.

The worksheet took me only five minutes to finish, so I grabbed my book out of my bag. By looking at the book you could tell it was probably an antique. I found it two weeks ago, when I was forced to clean out the attic. My father forced me to because I accidentally scratched his red sports car. Normally, I wouldn't have looked twice at the big, bulky, ancient book with yellowing pages, it's kind of hard to explain, but it felt like the book was calling to me. It must have been the journal of one of my ancestors, because, like me, her hair was electric blue, and if you hadn't noticed natural blue hair isn't really common. It probably used to be her journal, at least that was what I thought, at first. She wrote of men that could change forms at will. I think she may have wrote what they were, but the page where the rest of the sentence should have been, was ripped out of the book. It annoyed not to be able to know what they were, but I don't know why, it was all just silly superstitions or whatever. I began to read the page I had marked with a neon pink bookmark.

'_'it's happened again. They continue to hunt me. They wish for the power I can bring them, but I won't go back to them. They took my one and only true love from me. They killed him right in front of me, making me watch as they ripped out his insides. As I felt his blood drain from his body, and his soul slip away from his body, I began to feel an uncontrollable rage well up inside of me. Then I blacked out. When I woke up the next day, I saw all of the men that had slaughtered him dead. They looked like they were ripped to shreds, but by what? I looked down at my body, finally realizing that I wore no clothes. I looked up to see the dark blue dress I had been wearing the night before torn to shreds. 'It was his favorite.' it made me sad to think about it, so I looked back down to see that I was curled up around him. I caressed his cheek with my hand. He was slightly warm, but there was no denying the chill I felt there. I knew the warmth I felt there was because of my own body heat. I had screamed in agony, and begged him over and over to wake up. I felt as if I might die, and part of me did die that day, but the other part of me refused to admit defeat. I would not let him die in vain. He dominates all of my thoughts, and when I sleep at night, my dreams are alive with memories of him. Every touch we shared, every smile he gave. I would have slept longer than I did, had it not been for the end of the perfect dream. I knew it was coming, but I couldn't bring myself to look away. I watched them kill him over and over. I would always wake up screaming his name "Veg-" _

I couldn't read the whole name, because the rest of the words were too faded out to see. I wanted to continue to read, but asked us to get ready for lunch, so we got in line and walked to the lunchroom._  
_

"Hey Bulma, would you like to eat with my friends and I again?" Yamcha asked.

"Can three of my friends eat with us?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure who are you taking besides ChiChi?" he asked knowingly

"Goku and Vegeta." I said, trying to ignore the electricity I felt, when I said his name.

"Oh, okay." I watched something pass through Yamcha's eyes, when I said Vegeta's name, but it was gone before I could examine it.

"Yeah, they can come to." Was that reluctance in his voice?

"Hey, Bulma!" I heard ChiChi call me from across the cafeteria, and I ran towards her.

"Hey Chi, do you want to eat lunch with Yamcha and I?" I asked.

"Sure, but what about Goku and Vegeta?" she asked. I didn't miss how her face brightened when she said Goku's name. 'Hmm, I would have to ask her about that later' I thought to myself.

"He said they could come to, if they want." I told her. "let's go ask them." I said as we walked over to Goku and Vegeta. "Hey do you want to eat lunch with us?" I asked them. Goku turned around and nodded. This gave me the opportunity to see his and Vegeta's lunch trays. No, I couldnt even see the tray because there was so much food on it. "Are you two going to be able to eat that all?" I asked incrediously.

I watched us Goku swallowed a mouthful of food and flash the biggest smile I had ever seen in my entire life. It made me want to smile in return. "Oh don't you worry Bulma. This probably wont be enough to halfway fill me up." he said flashing that grin again.

"Ok, if you say so." I said while laughing. "What about you? Are you going to eat lunch with us?" I said turning to Vegeta.

"Are you going to be eating with that fool over there?" he asked, pointing at Yamcha. Why did he look so angry?

"He is not a fool, and you know what?" I said angrily. "Whatever, don't come at all! Go sit over there next to the garbage can." By the end my voice had turned ice cold. When I turned around to walk away from him, I felt him grab my arm.

"Fine, I'll come." he said, but he was still glaring over at Yamcha's table.

"Whatever." I said and walked away. Then I grabbed a taco salad and a soda, and walked over and sat next to Yamcha..

"Hey Bulma." he said as I sat down.

"Hi." I said, smiling widely. I was looking at Yamcha, when a flash of blue passed by, Marron. She was walking towards Vegeta, a sly smile on her face as she melted onto him. She clung to his arms his chest anywhere she could touch, and with every touch my blood boiled more and more. She wore an extremely tight t-shirt that couldn't have been comfortable, and a skirt that was too short to be called a mini skirt.

"Bulma, are you ok?" hearing Yamcha's concerned voice my head snapped forward in his direction. I realized what the cause was for his alarm. I had been shaking with rage, and my face was red.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said taking a deep breath. Why was I so angry? Its not like he was my boyfriend or anything. Heck, I don't even like him. He is a arrogant, overconfident, self-centered jerk! So why did the sight I saw when I glanced up at him, making me feel like dancing with joy. Vegeta had pushed Marron away from him, and not very gently either. The smile on my face widened when I saw his look of disgust. I looked back down at my salad and frowned. Why was I so happy that he pushed Marron away? Was it just because I was happy that Marron got what she deserved, or maybe.. No! I cut that last thought off. I couldn't possibly like him! He is a jerk with bad hair! No, that isn't true. Well, he is a jerk, but he definitely doesn't have bad hair. His hairstyle was unique, but not bad. His hair stood up in a flame of midnight, and it contrasted beautifully with his tan skin. Suddenly, I felt like someone was staring at me, so I looked up and saw the one I had been thinking of only moments ago, and he wore that cocky smirk that made me feel like he knew something I didn't. I glared up at him, and his smirk widened even more.

"Woman, I know I'm hot, but could you stop staring at me, I'm trying to eat." he said with in an arrogant tone. My eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm not staring at you, I'm simply acknowledging an idiot who can't learn a name. By the way, my name is Bulma. B-U-L-M-A, not woman, Bulma!" I said too loud for it to be considered normal for a casual conversation. Everyone at the table stared at me, including Yamcha, and I flushed a bright pink, and I flushed even brighter, when I heard Vegeta laugh.

"Wow Bulma. I knew you couldn't flirt, but you didn't have to yell at him because he rejected you." I heard Marron say in her nasally voice.

"Excuse me? I know how to flirt, unlike you who would throw yourself at a man that doesn't want you." I smirked at her insulted face. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish. Next to me, ChiChi snickered. When did ChiChi get here?

"Hey Bulma, are you still coming to my game tonight?" Yamcha asked.

"Yes, of course." I said smiling at him.

"No she isn't." I heard his voice say.

"Vegeta, who are you to tell me where I can and cant go?" I said glaring at him.

"You are mine." he said seriously.

"What are you talking about? You don't own me." I said as I glared at him. He was gritting his teeth.

"Whatever." he said as he scowled. When Yamcha wrapped his arm around my shoulders, I heard Vegeta release an inhuman sound and looked up to see him burning a hole in Yamcha's forhead. Yamcha wasn't hesitating to return the favor. I was relieved, when lunch came to an end.

Vegeta and I walked back to class together in silence, and I grabbed my books as we walked to the gym. The silence was deafening. I breathed a sigh of relief, when ChiChi came running towards me with a wide grin.

"Go to King Yemma and hand him your slip." I told Vegeta quietly. His eyes narrowed as he walked away.

"What was that all about?" ChiChi asked curiously with wide eyes.

"How should I know?" I said shrugging my shoulders.

We walked into the locker room to change clothes.

"Goku seems really cool." I said as I remembered her expression from earlier. She beamed.

"Goku is really great! He is nice to everyone, and his smile is so..." ChiChi sighed in delight.

"So I'm guessing you have a crush on him?" I said laughing. Her eyes widened.

"Is it that noticeable?" she said in horror.

"Come on Chi, I'm your best friend. Did you really think I wouldn't notice that my best friend has a crush on the hot, foreign exchange student." I said grinning as her face turned bright red.

"What about you?" she said accusingly, trying to cover her embarrassment up, "You couldn't even take your eyes off of Vegetable head out there."

"Who, Vegeta?" why was I turning pink? "There's no way I could ever like that arrogant jerk." I said incrediously.

"Why couldn't it ever happen between you two? You know, you two actually look kind of good together." she said thoughtfully.

"Whatever." I said as we walked over to the bleachers.

"Today class, we will be playing dodge ball." said. There was a chorus of groans and protests in response. Ugh, I hate dodgeball!

"Each of you will choose a partner, and can you two come over here?" said. ChiChi and I shared a glance as we walked up to him. "He," said while motioning towards Vegeta "will be your partner." he said this to me. "Kakkarot will be your partner." he said to ChiChi.

"Who's Kakkarot?" she asked, confused.

"I am, Kakkarot is my first name, but I prefer to be called Goku" Goku explained.

"Why can't they be each other's partners?" I asked, but I shut up when ChiChi gave me a look.

"Whatever." I said as I walked over to Vegeta's side. The corners of his lips twitched. I looked over at ChiChi and saw her laughing at something Goku said. 'They would make a great couple' I thought to myself. I was forced into awareness, when blew his whistle and balls flew this way and that. None of them were coming towards me, and I looked up to see Vegeta standing in front of me guarding me from balls that flew from every direction. 'Maybe he's not as bad as I thought he was' I thought to myself. I looked up to see a ball heading straight for my face, and I did something I had never done before. I snatched the ball out of mid-air and sent the ball flying right into the face of Andrew Martin, the annoying kid who threw the ball at me. I smirked to myself, and then I looked up to see Vegeta looking at me with a look of admiration and was that pride hidden in the depths of his eyes. I looked down quickly as another ball headed straight for my face, and I was able to do the same thing twice. 'Its a miracle!' I thought to myself incrediously. I had never been athletic, and I could barely throw a ball ten feet away, let alone catch it. The game went on with me and Vegeta working together as a team. After class I turned towards Vegeta and said "Hey, me and ChiChi should only retake about three minutes to change, we will meet you outside the locker room." As I turned to walk away, he grabbed my arm. I turned around to look at him.

"You're not half-bad, woman" he said grinning. I felt heat rise up to my cheeks.

"You're not so bad yourself Vegetable head." I walking over my shoulder as I walked away.

"What? Vegetable head? What's that supposed to mean" I laughed as I heard him yell.

"What's so funny?" ChiChi asked. I only shook my head and continued to laugh. She shrugged and continued to change her clothes. We walked out, and I had managed to control my laughter, as I smiled at Vegeta's slightly flustered face. As we were walking towards art, Yamcha passed by us, and I felt an air of tension surround us. I looked up to see Yamcha and Vegeta in a glaring contest.

"I'd love to give you guys the opportunity to stare at each other some more, but if you don't mind, I'd rather not be late." I said as I made a lame attempt at sarcasm, but it worked. They both looked down at me. Yamcha smiled, but Vegeta didn't.

"Bye Bulma. See you at tonight's game." he said as he walled away. We walked down to art in silence, the traces of humor that were there were gone. Vegeta no longer had a flustered look, he now wore a cold mask, but that didn't fool me. I could see into the depths that he was conflicted. I walked up to Mrs.S' desk with him.

"Hello Bulma, so nice to-" she stopped mid-sneer and stared at Vegeta with wide eyes. Was that a little bit of fear I saw there. I looked back at Vegeta to see that he seemed to recognize her as well. Why did he look so angry? His angry look seemed to make her nervous, so she hurried through the explanation of our art project and sent us off to our seats. When I was heading over to the bin to get my drawing, I suddenly remembered something. He was in my picture. What if he asked about the drawing? Would he think of me as some kind of pshyco stalker, if I told him the truth? Uh oh, what should I do! My head was in total chaos. I walked to the bin and grabbed the drawing. Then I walked over to ChiChi.

"Hey Chi, you remember the man from my dreams?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah." she said nodding her head.

"Look at the picture, then look at Vegeta." I said quietly. She grabbed the drawing and looked back up at Vegeta. Her eyes widened as she looked from Vegeta to the picture over and over again.

"It's him!" she said, not so quietly, and I slammed my hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh! Next time, why don't you shout to the world that your best friend has dreaming of a man for ten years, who shows up at her school the next day as the new foreign exchange student, because that definitely won't get me locked up in the looney bin." I angrily whispered.

"Sorry Bulma." She said looking at me apologetically.

"It's ok. But what am I going to do? He may look at the picture and ask me why I drew him in the water!" I said worriedly.

"How about you sit next to the wall, and I will sit in between you two. That way, he wont be able to see the picture." she said after a moment of thought.

"Ok, thanks Chi. You really are my bestest friend in the whole entire world." I said smiling at her.

"I know." she said grinning, and we both started giggling as we walked to the table. Goku and Vegeta were already sitting down, and oh no! Goku was sitting next to the wall, and Vegeta was two seats down from him. Crap! That meant I could only sit beside Goku or next to Vegeta. I looked up to see ChiChi staring at the chair next to Goku like it was made out of gold.

"Go ahead." I sighed as I sat next to Vegeta. She beamed at me. I leaned over the drawing and put my elbow over his body. When he glanced towards me, I would lean my head to the side, so that my hair blocked his view. At the end of class I ran up and put my paper in the bucket. I was the first one, so everybody put their paper on top of mine. Vegeta looked at me curiously! And I smiled in relief. Good, he hadn't seen the picture I drew. "Come on." I said smiling at Goku. I glanced over at ChiChi and Vegeta. He was glaring at ChiChi, and she was glaring at him. What are they fighting about, I wondered. Goku and I starting walking to 's class.

"Oh Kami!" his sudden out burst nearly gave me a heart attack.

"What! What is it?" I said frantically.

"I'm starving." I was sure that if this was an anime I would have sweat dropped.

"But, Goku you just ate." I reasoned.

"But I'm still hungry." he groaned. I found his childish expression amusing, so I handed him a bag of chips that I had been saving for later. He looked at me like I was some kind of goddess, and said "thank you!" in a loud voice. I laughed at his overreaction. I walked with him to 's desk.

"Oh I see I have a new pupil." said like an old master in those old Kung- Fu movies. Then he started cracking up. Goku looked down at me with a confused expression, and I shook my head. looked up mid-laugh. "I refuse to teach you, if you don't have a sense of humor." we both started to laugh. "Now Goku, this counts for 30% of your grade, so you better get this right." said seriously. Goku started to sweat.

"But , I wasn't here! How am I supposed to do good, if I don't know how to do the work you give me?" Goku looked like he was freaking out.

"Goku, your test is to tell me a really good joke, if you can't make laugh, you fail." said.

"What fail! But I don't know any jokes." said Goku.

"You have one minute. Starting now." said watching the clock.

"Um, uh I sold my car for gas money!" Goku yelled. He was too serious, but began to giggle, after he got over the initial shock of Goku sreaming his joke at him. "The clock said... MY HANDS ARE TIED!" Goku screamed at , and the teacher doubled over laughing.

"Stop! Stop! You're killing me!" said wiping his eyes. "Ok, I will teach you. Go sit over there next to Bulma." he said after he had recovered. Goku looked relieved to not be telling jokes.

"Now, you will all be doing the algebra problems on pages 192 to 200 in your math textbook. This will be for a grade, and if you write a joke at the bottom of the paper, you can get extra credit, but it has to be something I've never heard before or you don't get any credit." said. Ugh, this would take even a genius like me to do all this. I was right it did take me the whole class period.

"Wow! Bulma, you finished all of it already?" Goku said staring at me is eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Yeah, it was easy." I'm said smiling. As we walked to class, I noticed an old man with long, white hair, and he had dark, wrinkly skin. Was that the new science teacher? I was surprised, when I looked up to see an ice, cold glare on Goku's usual smiling face.

"Goku, are you okay?" I said worriedly. My words seemed to take him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." his smile didn't reach his eyes. He put the slip on the table, and sat next to me. The old man walked into the room.

"Hello, my name is , and I will be your new science teacher." his voice was cold as steel, and sounded almost robotic. 'I don't like him' the thought surprised me, because I wasn't the type to just not like someone the minute I saw them. I looked up at Goku to see him shaking with rage. He looked like he was ready to rip the old doctor to shreds. I looked back up at Gero to see him writing something on the board as he gave a lecture on the periodic table. I looked back at Goku and wondered why he looked so angry. I tried to take notes, when the boy next to you looked like he wanted to kill the teacher. I was relieved, when the bell finally rang, and we were able to go to my locker. Goku still wouldnt relax, the remnants of his anger were displayed across his face. When we neared my locker I saw ChiChi and Vegeta standing next to it. For some strange reason, my heart skipped a beat, when Vegeta looked up at me and smirked, but it soon melted away, when he looked up at Goku.

They both shared a look, and Vegeta said " we have to go."

"We? Are you guys related or something?" ChiChi asked.

"None of your business harpy." Vegeta said coldly and ChiChi glared at him.

"We're cousins." said Goku before they started fighting.

"Oh, really that's cool." ChiChi said. Goku smiled at her, and it wasn't the fake smile he gave me earlier. It was a genuine smile.

"We will see you guys later." he said as he waved goodbye to us. I looked over who stood beside Goku impatiently. Bolts of electricity shot through me as he met my gaze.

"Let's go, Kakkarot." Vegeta said as he walked away, and Goku followed him.

"Hey Chi, can you come to my house and help me pick out something to wear to the game tonight?" I said.

"Why are you even going to the game, it's not like you like the game. I clearly remember you calling it barbaric only two days ago." she said.

"Dont you remember? Yamcha invited me to come." I said.

"Oh yeah , I forgot. Sure, I'll just call my dad, and we can head straight to your house, because we wear the same size clothes." she said as she got into my car. "Hey dad, can I spend the night at Bulma's house tonight?" I couldn't hear the response, but I had a pretty good idea, when ChiChi said "ok, thanks dad. Love you, bye." She turned toward me and said "he said I can come over."

"That's great." I said smiling. We made it to my house in ten minutes. "We have two hours until the game. We should have enough time for both of us to get ready. Do you want to take a shower first?" I asked her.

"Um, yeah sure." she said as she looked in my closet and found a purple t-shirt with sparkles that spelled shooting star across the chest. Then she grabbed a pair of black shorts and flip-flops, and ran into the bathroom to take a shower. I ran to closet to find what I was going to wear. I figured it would look better if I wore the school colors, so I looked for red and orange. I found a pair of dark blue shorts and a red tank top. I found a silver bracelet with an orange charm. Then I looked under my bed and found a pair of red converse. I went to my jewelry box, and when I finally found an orange hair bow, ChiChi came out of the shower.

"Dang, Chi you're fast. It only took you ten minutes to get ready." I said.

"Yeah, I don't have to spend an hour on my hair like some people." she said smirking, and I stuck my tounge out at her as I walked into the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water felt good on my skin. Suddenly, memories of lunch came back to me.

_' _ "Hey_ Bulma, are you still coming to my game tonight?" Yamcha asked._

_"Yes, of course." I said smiling at him._

_"No she isn't." I heard his voice say._

_"Vegeta, who are you to tell me where I can and cant go?" I said glaring at him._

_"You are mine." he said seriously._

_"What are you talking about? You don't own me." I said as I glared at him. He was gritting his teeth._

_"Whatever." he said as he scowled. When Yamcha wrapped his arm around my shoulders, I heard Vegeta release an inhuman sound and looked up to see him burning a hole in Yamcha's forhead. Yamcha wasn't hesitating to return the favor. I was relieved, when lunch came to an end.'_

I couldn't explain it, but after Vegeta said I was his, something shifted inside me. Something changed. It felt like my stomach was doing cart-wheels, and I found myself hoping nobody could hear my racing heart. I didnt understand it, but I felt drawn to Vegeta. Although it was infuriating, I have to admit his smirk is kind of sexy.

I was taken out of my thoughts when the hot water turned cold. Then I got out and wrapped a towel around my body. Then I changed into the clothes I had picked out, and checked the mirror. Yep, as I suspected, I look good. I grinned. When I walked out of the bathroom, I grabbed a brush, and went to wake up ChiChi who was sleeping on my bed.

"What time is it?" she said groggily. I looked over at the clock, and my eyes widened.

"It's 7:00 we have to hurry!" I said. ChiChi got up and smirked up at me.

"So the girl who is always late wants to be on time?" she said smirking.

"Shut up." I said, and she laughed. I ran the brush through my hair, and put it up into a pony tail. Then I grabbed a red hat with the words Ouran on the top and put it on.

We ran downstairs and got in the car. We made it to the school by 7:25. Wow, I'm actually five minutes early. This meant nothing, because the bleachers were full.

"Aww crap. Look at all the people." ChiChi said.

"I know, how are we supposed to find seats?" I said.

"Hey Bulma." I looked up to see Yamcha waving at me. ChiChi and I walked towards him.

"Hey Yamcha." I said smiling.

"Having trouble finding seats?" he asked, a smile threatening to spread across his face.

"Yeah." I admitted.

"I saved you guys a seat in the front." he said blushing.

"Really? Thanks!" I said smiling. He led us up to the front row. "Wow, front row seats, thanks Yamcha." I said as we sat down.

"Yamcha! Coach says to come here." a boy with black hair and a red and orange football uniform. Yamcha smiled at us apologetically.

"Sorry guys, I gave to go, and Bulma, can I speak to you after the game, alone?" he asked.

"Sure." I said smiling.

I watched as all the players lined up in rows. ChiChi and I we're both screaming for the home team. I didn't know anything about sports, so I just cheered Yamcha on. In the last ten minutes of the game, they were tied, but Yamcha soon changed that with his amazing throw. The crowd went wild, and the team picked him up and carried him, chanting his name all the while. I walked downstairs to wait for Yamcha. ChiChi told me she would wait in the car. I was surprised, when he came up behind me.

"Nice throw." I said grinning.

"Thanks." he said. "Um, I was wondering..." why did he look so nervous? "I was wondering, if you would consider being my girlfriend." My eyes widened.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I was wondering, if you would consider being my girlfriend."

My eyes widened.

I looked up into the two deep, brown pools of Yamcha's eyes. A grin slid across my face as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Of course!" _I said__._

I pulled away to look him in the eyes, which were intense as he leaned in. My cheeks were warm as his lips melted on to mine. This kiss was slow _and tender_, and made my heart stutter.

Suddenly, I felt something cut across my brain like steel. It felt like anger. I only had a few seconds to think about why I felt angry, before Yamcha was yanked away from me. I opened my eyes to see Yamcha get sent flying backwards with a punch. When I was finally able to pull my eyes from Yamcha's unconscious form, I looked towards the attacker.

_Vegeta._

He was shaking with anger, and I must be seeing things, because _for just a moment_, his eyes seemed to flash a brilliant blue color. _  
_

"Didn't I tell you that you are mine?" _he hissed, and the anger in_ his voice could cut through steel.

I surprised _myself_ when I didn't give an angry, sarcastic comment in response. I couldn't even glare at him. My entire body was frozen.

"Don't say that," I heard a rough voice cough out. I looked towards Yamcha to see him struggling to stand. His face was covered in blood, and he had a black eye. _Even so, his glare was fierce_. "She isn't some piece of property that you can own, and besides, she is my girlfriend, so you shouldn't mess with her."

_Vegeta's entire body shook with tremors of fury. "Shut up!" he yelled, launching_ himself at Yamcha.

_Yamcha didn't have a chance. Vegeta's punches and kicks were too fast for him to follow, let alone dodge. Try as he might, he couldn't dodge the shorter teen's attacks. I watched in horror as bruises bloomed on his skin, and blood in some places, but I was still far too shocked to do anything._

As Vegeta pulled his fist back to finish him off, I screamed "No!", and ran in between _them_. _Vegeta paused and looked at me, and I took the opportunity to tell him straight_. "Who do you think you are!" I yelled.

_He glared at me in response_. If looks could kill, I would be dead.

"You do not own me!" I snapped. "Yamcha is my boyfriend, so you should just back off!" By the end of my sentence, I thought I saw a wounded look flash through his eyes, but it was quickly covered with a cold and angry look as he stood up straight and stared down at me.

"No, who do you think you are?" _he shot back._ "I told you, you are mine. How dare you betray me with this fool." He turned around and kicked Yamcha several feet away from me. "If I ever see this idiot touch you again, I swear I will kill him." _By the time he finished speaking, he was already walking away_. Guilt seemed to plunge through me with every step he took, but I made no move to go after him. Instead, I ran towards Yamcha, who was bleeding _and covered_ in cuts, _brusies_, and scrapes.

"Yamcha, are you ok?" I asked. My voice sounded dead even to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said as he pushed himself off the ground.

"Let's take you to the nurse," I said as I helped him stand. I _walked_ him to the nurse silently, and he made no _effort_ to start a conversation and left me to my thoughts. I couldn't get _Vegeta's hurt_ expression out of my mind. Why do I care if that jerk feels hurt? He has nothing to do with me. Still, the image of his expression haunted me, _so much that_ I barely registered the existence of the frantic nurse as she took Yamcha from me and laid him on the _hospital_ bed. I watched as she bandaged his wounds carefully, _hardly listening to his complaints about the cuts stinging_. I picked up my phone, and checked for messages. I only had one, it was from ChiChi.

'Hey where r u?' she texted.

'I'm the nurse's office. Yamcha got beat up.'

'What! By who?!'

'Vegeta'

'Why?'

'IDK'

'Well, can I hav the keys? I feel kinda tired, and IK how much u want Yamcha to take u home, lol.'

'Shut up :P Anyways, yeah u can go, the keys are in ur purse. I will ask Yamcha for a ride.'

'K, see ya, and I want full details when u get home.'

'Ugh fine, see u later.'

"So what happened here?" the nurse asked. Now that I think about it, I should have expected her question, but I was so out of it that I didn't think of how to answer.

"He fell." I lied. I don't know why I didn't want to tell her Vegeta beat him up, but I felt the strange need to protect him, even from the weak, mild-tempered nurse. _  
_

"Oh dear, it must have been quite a fall. You know, my husband, Tien, he had a nasty fall once, and he got a lot of injuries. Let me tell you..." she rambled on with her story, and I looked up at Yamcha for a moment to see him frowning at me intensely.

After the nurse left, Yamcha looked over at me seriously. "I know we just started dating, but I need to tell you something." His voice was intense, and his usual embarrassed countenance was gone. "Bulma, I love you. I have loved you since the day I first met you. I don't want to lose you…but I saw the way you looked at him. Even after he hit me, you looked like you wanted to protect him. Do you still want to go out with me, or not?" _He looked a bit sad when he finished._

"Of course I do!" I said, _a little too quickly_. "Did you think I would break up with you, because of Vegeta? Come on Yamcha, you know me better than that!"

He grinned. "You're right," he said rubbing his neck. We laughed. "So, where should we go for our first date?" he asked.

"Hmmm, surprise me." I said, smirking.

"That's not fair!" he whined, _then he grinned_. "Fine, I will make sure I take you on the best date ever."

I laughed, and the nurse suddenly came back.

"You have a sprained ankle," she explained, "and you have a nasty cut on your cheek, but I don't think it will scar. You kids can go back now, and Yamcha, make sure you put ice on that ankle."

We left, and walked out to the football field where we were greeted by Yamcha's football fans. "Dang man, what happened to you?" a boy with brown hair asked.

"I fell." Yamcha laughed, and everyone but me laughed with him. I felt someone staring at me, and I looked up to see two coal, black eyes.

Vegeta, again. He was watching at me. His glare held no heat until he looked past me, _upon _which a look of hatred crossed his face. I turned around to see Yamcha glaring back at him. Then he wrapped his arms around and kissed me lightly. When his lips met mine, I heard a ferocious growl.

I pushed him away and looked back at Vegeta. His eyes were glowing blue, and he was shaking with fury again. I was about to stand up and go to him, when Yamcha grabbed my hand. _I looked at him, then looked back to where Vegeta was. To my surprise, he was gone_.

I sighed, and then my breathing hitched. I was so angry! How dare he! How dare Yamcha kiss me! He didn't even ask me! Yamcha is such an idiot! I had never wanted to hit someone as much as I did at this moment. My hand twitched, and I put it in my pocket.

The rest of the party was spent trying to keep myself from hitting Yamcha. Why was I so angry about him kissing me in front of Vegeta?

"You ready to go?" Yamcha asked, then I nodded. He led me out to his black Prius. Ugh. I hate this kind of car.

_The drive home was silent. H_e tried to start a conversation a few times, but I was so angry that I didn't want to talk to him. When we got home, I unbuckled my seat belt and moved to get out the car. Before I could, he grabbed my arm, and I looked back at him.

"Listen Bulma, I know you're angry, and I'm sorry…I couldn't help it. When I saw that jerk looking at you, I wanted some way to prove that you are my girlfriend. You are a very important person to me. Can you please forgive me?"

"Ugh! Fine, you're forgiven, but our first date better be perfect or you're dead." I said, _teasing at the last part, and_ smirking as he gulped.

When I got inside, ChiChi ran up to meet me_, already in her purple pajamas_. "What happened?! Tell me everything!" She demanded. I could tell she wouldn't let me go until I told her everything.

"Fine," I sighed. "Go make some popcorn; this may take a while." _While she did that_, I ran upstairs and changed into a pair of dark blue pajama bottoms and a white tank top with a blue shooting star in the center. I had just finished putting the tank top on when ChiChi walked into the room carrying a bowl of popcorn.

"Ok, spill. What happened after the game today?" she said, staring at me impatiently.

"Fine, but you're not allowed to tell anyone, ok?" I said. She nodded.

* * *

"Wait, so why did Vegeta attack Yamcha?" she asked after I finished explaining what happened.

"I don't know!" I yelled, exasperated. "I have no idea why Vegeta attacked him! Yamcha didn't do anything to-"

"That's it!" ChiChi cut me off.

"What's it?" I asked.

"Vegeta is in love with you," _she declared_.

I stared at her like she had grown a second head. "What in the world are you talking about!" I cried.

"Well, think about it. He teases you whenever he can, and from what you've told me, he didn't attack Yamcha until he kissed you." she said.

"So?"

"So, he's jealous." she said confidently.

"You've finally gone insane," I said rolling my eyes. "Vegeta isn't in love with me, and even if he was, he wouldn't be so childish as to beat up the boy who asked me out."

"Bulma, I think you are giving him too much credit he is more childish than you think," she said staring at me and shaking her head. "So when are you and Yamcha going out?"

Her question surprised me. "Uh oh. he didn't say when," I said, frowning.

"What? Then how will you know when your date is?" she asked.

Ding-Dong_! _ We looked at the door, and I walked downstairs and _answered it._ It was Yamcha.

"Hey," he said sheepishly rubbing his neck. I smiled at his shyness.

"What's up?" I said smiling.

"I just wanted to ask when you want to have our date," he said, blushing.

"Let's have it tomorrow at noon." I said, smiling.

"Okay," he said. "Well, uh, bye."

"Bye," I said.

_When I got back to my room, Chichi said, "I have to leave tomorrow morning at nine, so I will have time to help you get ready for your date."_

"Ok you wanna watch a horror movie?" I asked.

"You know it!" she grinned.

"You get the blankets, and I will get the snacks." I said.

"Yes ma'am!" she mocked saluted.

"Shut up!" I said, rolling my eyes. I walked downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of M&Ms, gummy-worms, Skittles, and I popped some popcorn. Then I ran back up to my room, my arms full of junk food. '_Wow_' I thought as I looked at the blankets on the floor arranged like a bed.

"From the look on your face, I can tell you approve, and that looks absolutely delicious." Chichi said, eyeing the junk food in my hands.

"Ok, let's choose a movie." I said skimming through the titles. "What about Sinister?"

"Nah, oh wait, do you have 'Don't Be Afraid of the Dark?'" she asked.

"Um, yeah, do you wanna watch it?"

"Yeah, let's watch it," she said as she sat on the bed. After I put the movie in, I turned the light off and sat next to her. The rest of the night was spent making fun of the actors in the movie and eating junk food.

_'I opened my eyes, I was in the clearing. I ran to the pool of water in the center. I really wanted to see him._

_"I found you." I turned around to see him. He wore dark blue jeans and white high tops, with a white t-shirt and a red and orange Ouran High School-like jacket. I looked down at myself self-consciously, andI found myself in white shorts, with a blue tank top and white flip flops._

_I was shocked when his arms suddenly wrapped around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulders. Even though alarms were going off in my head, I didn't push him away. It actually felt right to have him so close to me. The warmth of his embrace disappeared for a moment, disappointing me, but I felt better when he grabbed my hand. He pulled me to a small tree, and we sat in the shade. I leaned into his chest as he held me. We didn't speak, but it was a comfortable silence. Suddenly, he pulled away from me and looked in to my eyes. He leaned in, and I closed my eyes unconsciously moving closer to him-'_

"Bulma, if you don't wake up, you're going to be late for your date!" I jumped up and touched my lips. If ChiChi hadn't woken me up, would I have kissed him? No, I wouldn't have. I mean, wouldn't that be like me cheating on Yamcha? Ugh that's stupid. It's just a dream. It wasn't real.

"Hey, I know you had a super kissy dream with Yamcha, so spill." she said.

"Well, you're half right." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It wasn't Yamcha, and we didn't kiss." I said.

"Wait, if it wasn't Yamcha, then who?"

"Vegeta."

"What?!"

"You heard me.

"But, wait…if you didn't kiss, what did you do?" she asked, confused.

"Well, we were in the shade, and suddenly he leaned in to kiss me."

"And?"

"And that's it, you woke me up." I said glaring at her.

"Oops, sorry, but you were going to be late for your date." she said sheepishly, then she looked up at me and smirked. "I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"You so wanted to kiss him." she said smirking. I blushed.

"No way!" I glared, then I jumped up and said "Shut up! You pick my clothes out, while I take a bath."

I got the cherry-scented bubble bath out of the cabinet and poured it into the hot water-filled bathtub. After I undressed, I slipped into the bathtub and sighed as the water slid across my skin. _Once again, I found myself thinking of the look_ Vegeta had given me before he stormed off _yesterday_. It wasn't a look I would associate with him. It looked like I had ripped his heart out. But when he glared at me, the look in his eyes made me think of a territorial dog. I giggled at the mental image of Vegeta with a dog ears and a little puppy tail. It's actually kind of cute.

'_Too bad he hates me now_.'

The thought was enough to wipe the smile off my face. I got out of the bathtub and dried myself off. '_That's right Bulma, you're the one who told him to buzz off, why are you acting like it's the end of the world?'_ But still, I couldn't get rid of the disappointment I felt, because I wouldn't be able to talk to him anymore. "Forget about it, Bulma. You have to get ready for your date with Yamcha," I told myself as I wrapped the towel around my body. I walked out of the bathroom and saw some clothes on my bed.

As expected, they were perfect. Not too dressy and not too casual, just right. It was a spaghetti strap dress that went down to my knees. The top half was black, and the bottom half was violet with blue flowers. I put the dress on and looked in my closet for a pair of black boots. After I was dressed, I did a once over in my vanity mirror. I looked good. The dress clung to my body in all the right places, and the boots made my legs look more slender and beautiful. Satisfied, I walked into the kitchen where Chi was eating the breakfast my mother had cooked.

"Hey," she said in between bites.

"Hi," I said as I sat down in front of her. _Suddenly_, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I had a text. It was from Yamcha.

_'Hey Bulma I can't come pick u up, do u mind coming to the restaurant?'_

'Yeah sure, no prob. Which restaurant, and when?'

'Jamais Mettre Fin À L'amour, noon.'

So, we are going to a French restaurant. I thought back to all my French lessons, and if I am not mistaken, then Jamai Mettre Fin À L'amour means 'never ending love'. _Aww! Yamcha is so romantic! _I thought to myself, grinning widely.

'Where's that?'

'It's on Main Street, right across from Olive Garden.'

'Ok, see u there :)' I texted back.

'See u l8r.' I looked up at the clock and saw it was 10:45. I had about an hour before I had to leave.

"Hey Bulma, I gotta go, can you take me home?" Chichi asked as she stood up.

"Yeah sure, let's go." I said as I grabbed my keys.

Then we drove to Chi's house. "Bye, Chi." I said waving as I pulled out of her driveway. 'What should I do for the next 45 minutes?' I thought to myself. 'I know! I could go visit my old babysitters Sam and Isis!' I thought excitedly as I drove towards their house. Sam and Isis used to babysit Chi and I. They were super cool. They used to always take us to the park, and afterwards they always took us for ice cream. I remember one time when I was 13, my first boyfriend broke up with me, because he learned that I was the heiress of Capsule Corporation. I ran home crying. Suddenly Isis and Sam had shown up. I remember telling them that I wished that I wasn't me, and that I wished I was someone else. Isis grabbed my shoulders, I couldn't really tell, because of her dark sunglasses, but I think she was glaring at me.

"Don't ever say that again." she had hissed in my face. It had surprised me. I was so surprised that for one moment I was able to think properly. After I thought it through, I realized she was right. Why should I care what others thought of me? If they couldn't accept me, then I could care less, but they better respect me or else there's trouble ahead. If they hadn't been there, and she hadn't said that to me, then I probably would have turned out to be a girl who cried every time someone was rude to me. That me would be totally lame.

I pulled into the driveway. Then I walked into the backyard, so I could go in through the back door. They always left it open for me. "...Bulma..." I stopped, when I heard someone whisper my name. I looked around to see Sam and Isis talking to someone wearing a cloak. They were both dressed the same as usual. They wore all black, but there was one difference, they weren't wearing sunglasses. I looked into their eyes and felt my heart constrict in fear. Their malice filled eyes had an evil glint. Even the motherly Sam wore a cruel smirk, but worse than anything, they were a glinting silver that seemed to glow.

"So when can I dump that disgusting wench?" I felt my eyes widen in surprise. That's Yamcha's voice! I listened more intently to their conversation.

"When we say so. We have to make sure she falls so much in love with you so that when you dump her, not only will her heart break, but her spirit as well." Sam said laughing cruelly.

"That way, master will be able to make her his mate and she won't protest, because you broke her so much that she's just an empty shell of the girl she used to be. I mean that's all we need. I gotta say I've always hated that girl. Hey Isis, remember that time her boyfriend broke up with her? She was so stupid!" Sam laughed.

"Ugh, how could I forget. That brat had the nerve to tell us she wished she was someone else. If she was just some girl on the street, then our job of finding her would have been harder. But I gotta admit, seeing her cry was so fun." Isis said, her cruel smirk widening.

'They're talking about me!' The revelation made my eyes widen. That whole time I thought those two cared about me they were only laughing at my pain. Those words that I thought were meant to encourage me, was just Isis getting mad that I was making her job harder, and what about Yamcha? I thought he loved me. His expression from earlier was so sincere. Was that all a lie? I can't believe this. How is this possible? I started backing away. 'No this must be some kind of dream. More like a nightmare.' I thought to myself. Suddenly, a twig crunched under my foot, and I turned around to run, only to come to face to face with Isis and Sam.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." Sam sneered. "A dumb brat who can't mind her own business. Hello Bulma." She said smirking evilly. I was shocked, when pain ripped through my scalp. Yamcha had grabbed my hair. Then he swung me into the side of the house. As soon as my head hit the side of the house, I blacked out.

* * *

I opened my eyes, but my vision was blurry. I tried to rub my eyes, but I couldn't move my hands. Suddenly, the previous events crashed on me. My head snapped up. That was a mistake. A sharp pain ripped through my head, and I gasped sharply. This was also a mistake, as the pain spread to my chest. I wasn't sure how I could be so sure, but I knew 3 of my ribs were broken and the side of my body was covered in bruises. I looked up, when I heard someone laugh. It was Yamcha.

"Wh-why?" I croaked, staring up at him. My throat felt so dry, like I hadn't had anything to drink in days, and the room was freezing. He only smirked at me cruelly.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked, the smirk still in place. I didn't answer, _just_ glared at him. "Not thirsty? Fine." he said smirking as he grabbed a cup of water filled with ice. My eyes widened in want. I was so thirsty.

"G-g -give m-me." I said, giving into my desire.

"Say please." evil danced in the darkened depths of his eyes. How could I have ever thought that I liked this guy?

"P-please" I begged feeling utterly defeated.

He smirked. "Gladly." He laughed as he threw the ice water in my face. I licked my lips desperately. I was _suddenly_ able to see my surroundings much better. I was tied to a chair in a dark room_, with _only one door, and no windows. The room was making me feel claustrophobic. I felt as if I would throw up. I looked up at Yamcha as he got a chair and sat in front of me. Suddenly he leaned towards me, and his lips brushed against mine. I bit him.

"Ow! You stupid fool!" he _roared_. He slapped me so hard that I knew there would be a bruise later.

'_Well, that's if I'm still alive later._' I thought to myself bitterly.

Yamcha looked at me, his eyes traveling over my body. The way he looked at me, as if I wore nothing but a loin cloth, made me want to scream and cover my body.

"You know what? I have a way you can make up for that," He said, a demonic glow in his eyes. His eyes! They were no longer a dark brown, but an empty black color. His skin was as white as a sheet. Suddenly, he smiled widely, exposing fangs. "So you've finally noticed my makeover. I'm no longer that stupid human who loved you. You wanna know something funny?" I looked up at him expectantly. "I never loved you, I was fooled by the lust I felt for you. You wanna know something else? I still feel that lust, but now I know what it really is. And you wanna know the funniest thing of it all?" By the look on his face, I didn't want know. "I'm gonna satisfy that lust," he said. My eyes widened as he laughed.

"No" I gasped. "Don't. Please." Hope filled my heart as I saw him hesitate, but those hopes were crushed as he smiled down at me cruelly.

"Don't worry, this won't take long. I asked those two previously, and they said it was okay as long as I don't bite you. He doesn't care if you're damaged goods. All he cares about is the power he can get from mating and establishing a blood bond with you. They said it would help break your spirit even more, so it's okay," he said, smiling.

"Who's 'he'?" I asked desperately trying to postpone what was about to happen.

He stopped suddenly. He seemed to think about it for a moment. Then he shook head. "Doesn't matter, you will meet him soon enough." he said as he unbuttoned the black button up shirt he wore. "Pardon me for being so rude." he said, smiling in evil delight. "We should always put the guest first, right?"

His lips slammed into mine, _and_ he used his tongue to force my lips apart. I had to hold down the bile that rose up in my throat as his tongue ran across every part of my mouth. My disgust evaporated into fear as he ripped my dress enough that it barely covered my chest.

That's when I gathered the strength to rip my mouth from his and scream "HELP ME!"

He slapped me. "Shut up! No one can hear you, and no one's going to save you!" he said harshly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." I heard a familiar voice say.

"_Vegeta!" I cried._

"_Hush, woman."_


End file.
